Starscream's Legion
Starscream's Legion is an army of Decepticons—both previously hidden Decepticons and prisoners from the Alchemor. Their main base is located in an abandoned steel mill. Ever since Starscream returned from Cybertron, he's been recruiting a variety of dangerous Decepticons to help him turn Earth into a Decepticon homeworld. Due to Steeljaw's cleverness, every member (including Starscream), has had their Decepticon Logos scratched by Steeljaw so that the tracking implants were terminated. Even the 'Cons without tracking implants had their logos scratched. There are four leadership positions in the Legion—the first being the Leader of the Decepticons (position held by Starscream}, the second being First Lieutenant (position held by Wingsworth), the third being Commanding Officer (position held by Steeljaw) and the fourth being Combat Lieutenant (position held by Thunderhoof). The members of Starscream's Legion include: * Starscream — Leader of the Legion. * Wingsworth — Former Decepticon First Lieutenant, joined as Starscream's second-in-command, temporary member. * Ouja — A former Dimensional Guardian. * Outcast — A banished Dimensional Guardian. * Minitron — Decepticon parasite. * Steeljaw — Commanding Officer of the Legion. * Thunderhoof — Crime Boss on Cybertron, recruited as a Combat Lieutenant. * Dragitron — Destroyer of Crystal City. * Underbite — Devourer of Nuon City. * The Constructicons — A subgroup of Transformers capable of combining into Devastator. * The Stunticons — A subgroup of Transformers capable of combining together into Menasor. * Lockdown — Bounty Hunter. * Fracture — Bounty Hunter. * Airazor — One of Fracture's Mini-Con partners. * Divebomb — One of Fracture's Mini-Con partners. * Clampdown — Decepticon informant who got Thunderhoof arrested. * iTaB — Former Decepticon Scientist. * Six — Xenoformer Lieutenant who tried to join. After many of his forces were either captured by the Autobots or changed their allegiance to Pyrotron, Starscream resorted to recruiting a new army, including members of his original group (whom he had to liberate from Autobot captivity): * Steelwhip — A Decepticon arrested for attempted conspiracy. * Springload — A Decepticon obsessed with finding the legendary city of DuRADAS. * Jetquake — A Seeker who was arrested for feeding classified Autobot intel to Megatron during the Great Wars. * Quillfire — A rather impulsive Decepticon refugee. * Shadow — A female shadow-flower-like Decepticon with devastating firepower. * Masquerade — A Decepticon top tactician. * Scarface — A brutish robotic lion. * RoadieBuster — A Decepticon Assaulter who uses sonic subs as weapons. * Tank — A big heavy Decepticon weapons expert. * StreetBrawler — A Decepticon Spy known for his useful spy techniques used against the Autobots. History After Starscream broke out of his Stasis Pod and returned to Earth to reclaim the Dark Spark, he displayed his plans to rebuild the Decepticons and make Earth their new home. Starscream subsequently reanimated the former Dimensional Guardian Outcast and later recruited the Constructicons. After Steeljaw escaped an encounter with the Autobots, Starscream recruited him to his Army. He would soon after recruit Thunderhoof, and later employed Minitron in a scheme to rescue others that Goldbug's team had captured. This plan was only partially successful—by controlling Grimlock, Minitron managed to secure Underbite, but was himself captured. At the same time, Thunderhoof was tasked with finding the legion a new base, and succeeded in locating an abandoned Steel Mill that soon became home to members of the Legion. After the 2nd Battle of Autobot City, the group included Starscream, Ouja, the Constructicons, Thunderhoof, Steeljaw, Underbite and new arrivals Fracture, Airazor and Divebomb. After clashing with the Autobots and being briefly captured, the Legion escaped with the addition of Clampdown to their ranks. Ouja later located the Stunticons and convinced them to join the Legion. Around the same time, Steeljaw recruited Dragitron while Starscream and Fracture managed to talk Lockdown into joining them. Starscream later had the Constructicons build a giant machine to bring back Ouja, who had been supposedly killed by Agent. The Autobots managed to defeat Devastator and destroy the machine, however, they were unable to prevent Ouja's resurrection, and the former Dimensional Guardian subsequently sided with Starscream's Legion against the Autobots. The Legion later managed to seize control of Jack Howard's Scrapyard, which doubled as Team Goldbug's base. By modifying the Scrapyard's defenses, Starscream set up a subsonic field that prevented the Autobots from returning after they were lured away by Six, a Xenoformer the Legion tied up and left near the base. However, Cade Howard managed to avoid capture and he managed to shut down the field. The Legion were then defeated by the Autobots, preventing them from freeing the other Decepticons held at the Scrapyard. Afterwards, Starscream was contacted by Megatronus, who revealed himself as the one responsible for causing the crash of the prison ship Alchemor that had carried many of the Legion's membership. He then offered to give the Legion the Earth in exchange for their help in escaping the dimension in which he had been imprisoned. At some point later, Starscream encountered Wingsworth and coaxed the former Decepticon into joining the Legion as First Lieutenant. However, Starscream was aware of Wingsworth's desire to replace him as leader. The Legion later succeeded in capturing Team Goldbug members Jazz and Draxift while gathering materials for a Space Bridge intended to bring Megatronus to Earth, as well as other devices Megatronus had instructed them to create. Counting on the members of Team Goldbug to come looking to rescue their captive teammates, Starscream instructed Fracture and his Mini-Cons to invade the Scrapyard and capture Fixit so that the captive Decepticons could be freed and added to the ranks of the Legion. However, an impatient Megatronus soon had them at work completing the Space Bridge at the foot of the Crown City Colossus, the statue's metal frame being essential to dissipating the massive energies that would be unleashed by his arrival. Before departing, however, Steeljaw and his remaining troops captured the Autobots' latest recruit, Windblade, during her flyby recon of their base. Fracture's squad was defeated by the unexpected arrival of Optimus Prime, but the Legion succeeded in bringing Megatronus to Earth despite his attempt to stop them. After Starscream saw the Legion betrayed by their "benefactor," as Megatronus revealed his intent to destroy both Earth and Cybertron using a Spark Fuser that the Legion had crafted for him. Starscream was quick to attack him despite being heavily outmatched, and ordered the rest of the Legion into action as well. Having witnessed Megatronus' power, however, the remainder of the Legion turned tail, only to be intercepted by Team Goldbug, who had freed the Legion's three captives. They were quickly defeated, while Starscream was sent flying into the distance by Megatronus. Following Megatronus' defeat, Thunderhoof and the other recaptured Legion members were placed in Stasis Cells while Starscream and a few others remained at large and Megatronus' fate remained uncertain. Starscream was later found and rebooted by iTaB, who accepted an offer to a partnership. It was soon revealed that Ouja had managed to evade captivity and travelled to regroup with Starscream, who stressed the need to establish their Army again in order that they may take control of Cybertron and Earth. Ouja later infiltrated the Scrapyard while the other Autobots were out searching for Starscream and easily outmatched Olivia Holt and her human allies before releasing some of the prisoners from their pods. He was only able to liberate Lockdown, Steeljaw and Thunderhoof before being interrupted by the return of the other Autobots. Sometime later, Starscream tracked down the Stunticons, whom had recently resurfaced after years of hiding. Promising them a chance at revenge, the Stunticons agreed to join the ranks of the Legion, and Starscream decided it was time to begin his plan. Using an encrypted transmitter, Starscream ordered iTaB to go undercover on Cybertron and gain control of the Space Bridge network that would enable the Decepticons to invade Cybertron. Later, an attack by the Xenoformers on the Scrapyard enabled Outcast to escape custody. Before retreating, the former Dimension Guardian released the Constructicons from containment and withdrew, presumably to find Starscream and the other Decepticons. Starscream was shown to be impressed and informed his Decepticon forces that everything was going according to plan, revealing to them that he had sent a "spy" to Cybertron and that so-called spy would soon have control over the entire Space Bridge network on their homeworld. However, his plan required allies, and Outcast reported that his escape was possible only because of Xenoking's attack on the Scrapyard. While the Autobots were occupied with another mission, Starscream approached Xenoking and proposed an alliance in attacking Cybertron and vanquishing the "Autobot filth" from the Universe. Intrigued, Xenoking opened his audio receptors to the Seeker's words and accepted his proposal. At some point, Steeljaw managed to act into the Alchemor's prisoner manifest and discovered that there was a whole lot more Decepticons than they'd previously thought. This he kept to himself, but allowed Thunderhoof to know as well. Later, under Steeljaw's supervision, Six captured the Dimension Guardian Agent and delivered him to the Decepticon lieutenant, who revealed to Agent that the Legion had formed an alliance with the Xenoformers and a joint assault against Cybertron was about to be enacted. Both were forced to retreat when Windblade arrived, though the message had been delivered. Starscream subsequently decides that the time to attack has come. While the Xenoformers engaged the Autobots in the Sea of Rust, Starscream and his own forces marched into Iacon, with Goldbug unable to hold them back. Though they successfully disable the Autobots' communications, they are forced to fall back when Grimlock arrives. Starscream authorizes Xenoking's plan to attack the Autobots from below and sends Wingsworth and Clampdown into the city. While spying on the Decepticons, Olivia is captured by Six and Starscream plans to use her to force Goldbug to surrender control of Cybertron. Goldbug, however, stubbornly refuses to allow Starscream to control Cybertron, and Olivia's escape results in a counterattack from the Autobots. The Xenoformers attack the command center while the bulk of Starscream's Legion is busy with the Autobots. Xenoking betrays their alliance by turning the city's defenses on both sides, resulting in Starscream confronting him. Learning of Xenoking's plan to eradicate them all, Starscream severely injures Xenoking and a firefight ensues between the Decepticons and Xenoformers, enabling the Autobots to counterattack. However, Starscream takes control of the situation by blasting Goldbug in the back, forcing the Autobots to flee the planet. With the city defenses disabled, Starscream grants the Xenoformers amnesty, though ordering them to leave the planet immediately. When asked by Steeljaw what the plan is now, Starscream reveals his intention to use Cybertron's influence to turn the Galaxy against the Autobots. It was later shown that Starscream was aware of Megatronus' return, and that the First Decepticon had assembled a group of Destroyers with the intention of destroying both planets. Being that they seemed occupied by the Autobots, Starscream told iTaB to let them go about their business, stating that he had made preperations should it become necessary. Sometime later, Starscream made contact with the Autobots and offered them amnesty, though he revealed to Motormaster that it was a ruse intended to spell doom for the Autobots. He then ordered Outcast and Ouja to head for Earth to begin phase two. Unbeknownst to him, iTaB joined forces with the former Communications Officer Soundwave in a plot to restore the mighty Pyrotron to Leadership. On Earth, Ouja and Outcast attacked a refinery, drawing out the Autobots, whom arrive and begin to overpower them despite Outcast releasing a horde of Orphnochs upon them. Ouja would then retreat with Agent giving pursuit. On Pyrotron's orders, Blitzwing and Lugnut assault Starscream's forces. Before the Constructicons can leave to counterattack, Pyrotron himself made an appearance and taking down the Seeker with one blast. Enraged when the Constructicons, Stunticons and most of his forces change their allegiance, Starscream vows revenge before retreating in the company of Steeljaw and several others. In the aftermath of Pyrotron's failed attack on the Autobots, Steeljaw recommended a new plan to Starscream, though the Seeker remained bent on building an army of Decepticons to wipe out the Autobots and now Pyrotron's loyalists. Later, Starscream crossed paths with Six (now a Xenoformer Queen), who recognized him from their previous encounter. Starscream apologized for using her and offered an alliance. To his surprise, Six revealed that she was already part of a team and bashed him aside. The former Air Commander, however, stalked Six back to her camp where he introduced himself to the Decepticons Shadow, Scarface and Masquerade. Starscream allied himself with this triumvirate and subsequently would launch another raid on the Autobots' base. Starscream tricked the Autobots into thinking he was wounded, having them place him in a stasis pod only for him to break free and spring several prisoners (including Thunderhoof and Clampdown). Starscream also managed to get rid of Masquerade by having Goldbug catch him, and then returned to the Decepticon headquarters (the back end of the Alchemor); where Shadow was pleased with Starscream's cadre of "Elite Warriors." Sometime later, Starscream met with his troops while Shadow and Scarface were away, interrupting a squabble between Clampdown and Thunderhoof concerning leadership. At some point, Starscream considered using his forces to stage a blunt coup, but decided against it. Later on, the Decepticon Steelwhip escaped Autobot custody and went on the run, being tracked by Olivia and Agent. While on a mission for Starscream, Jetquake and Steeljaw bumped into the fugitive and proposed an alliance. Eager to escape his pursuers, Steelwhip agreed to join them. After defeating the two Autobots, Steeljaw returned to the Alchemor ''with their guest, introducing him to the Legion. Having earned the trust of Shadow and Scarface, Starscream dispatched his new team on various missions, aimed at scavenging human technology to rebuild the wrecked stern of the ''Alchemor. Tank and Roadiebuster were unsuccessful in their missions, and were recaptured by Goldbug's team. One of Scarface's operations later led Thunderhoof, StreetBrawler, Quillfire and Outcast to crossing paths with Blitzwing and Lugnut, who were currently seeking to steal a military experiment for Pyrotron. Notes and Trivia *Lockdown and Fracture are the only members of the Legion who aren't really Decepticons, but Cybertronian mercenaries. *Dragitron was the first member of Starscream's Legion to be defeated by Optimus Prime; the second was Fracture and both were defeated with ease. *Six was used by the Legion as part of a scheme, though she showed interest in wanting to join them.